Jennifer Walters
Jennifer Walters (also known as She-Hulk) was a Human Mutate lawyer and superhero who served the Fantastic Four as well as the Avengers. Biography Early life Jennifer Walters was born and raised in Los Angeles, California. She was the daughter of Sheriff Morris Walters and Elaine Banner-Walters. Growing up she was meek and mousy and had little confidence. Walters later attended UCLA where she gained her law degree. She began working as a lawyer in Los Angeles. Personality and traits Relationships Family Bruce Banner Romances Zapper Starfox Wyatt Wingfoot John Jameson Luke Cage Clay Quartermain Tony Stark Cain Marko Hercules Friends Kate Bishop Wade Wilson Jean-Paul Valley Powers and Abilities Powers Physical Transformation: As a result of a blood transfusion from her cousin Bruce Banner, AKA the Hulk, Jennifer Walters was able to alter her physical form into a female version of the Hulk. As She-Hulk, Walter's skin, hair, and eyes all turn green. Her frame also gains another 9 inches in height and 560 lbs of muscle and bone tissue. Unlike her cousin, the Hulk, much of Jennifer's gained muscle and bone mass was condensed and several times as dense as that of a human. As a result, though she was noticeably much larger than she was in her normal form, she looks much lighter than she actually was. Also unlike the Hulk, or rather at certain times, Jennifer retains her full intelligence and personality in her She-Hulk form. Most of the time, Walters was able to control her transformation, enabling her to change back and forth at will. Thus, her specialized adrenal gland was not as advanced as that of the Hulk. And while it could augment her abilities, she could still remain more in control than the Hulk. Superhuman Strength: As She-Hulk, she was proportionally stronger than her Jennifer Walters form. This means that any extra strength gains as Jennifer Walters through intense physical training will be amplified, making her She-Hulk form that much stronger. As a result of her intense training, She-Hulk's strength currently surpasses the base strength levels of the Gray, Savage, and Professor incarnations of the Hulk, at least while they're in a calm emotional state. Originally She-Hulk possessed enough superhuman strength to press a maximum of 50 tons, right after she came back to be Thing's replacement in the Fantastic Four she began to workout with Thing's weights and got her strength up to at least 75 tons, and the uppermost limit of her potential remains unknown. However, it was known that she was able to lift in excess of 100 tons. It was also stated that when angry or in fear her strength increases, but not as much than that of her cousin. She-Hulk's strength had extended into her highly developed leg muscles, enabling her to leap great distances or heights. She was capable of leaping to a height of over 800 feet and a distance of over 1,500 feet in a single bound. She achieves less heights and distances than that of the Hulk or Abomination due only to her smaller frame. Superhuman Speed: Due, at least partially, to the great muscular strength and development of her leg muscles, she was capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: She-Hulk's highly advanced musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can exert herself at peak capacity for about 48 hours before fatigue begins to impair her performance. Superhuman Durability: She-Hulk's body was highly resistant to all forms of conventional injury. Her skin was capable of withstanding extreme pressures, temperatures as high as 3,000 degrees Fahrenheit and as low as -195 degrees Fahrenheit, falls from great heights, field-artillery canon shells, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. Superhuman Agility: She-Hulk's agility, balance and bodily coordination were enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Regenerative Healing Factor: Despite her body's extremely high resistance to injury, it was possible to injure her. However, she was capable of rapidly regenerating injuries that result in great tissue damage and blood loss within a matter of minutes. However, she was not capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs. She-Hulk's highly efficient metabolism renders her immune to all drugs and toxins as well as total immunity to all known Earthly diseases. Abilities Expert Combatant: The She-Hulk was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant, having been trained by Captain America. Even in her Jennifer Walters form, she possesses sufficient skill in the martial arts to dispatch several would-be muggers much larger than she was. She was also highly trained in the use of weapons and battle tactics and strategies. Skilled Pilot: Jennifer Walters was a good pilot, as has been shown in multiple times with the Avengers and Fantastic Four. Expert Attorney: Extremely intelligent, the She-Hulk was a skilled and experienced lawyer. She had won many cases proving various civilians, costumed heroes, and even villains innocent. Gifted Intellect: In spite of her party-girl image, she was a bona fide intellectual, being one of the few superheroines to have attained an advanced post-baccalaureate degree. Jennifer attended UCLA School of Law, where she was a member of the Order of the Coif, a national merit society for top legal scholars. She had shown great versatility in her legal practice, representing criminal defendants, corporations, and even domestic violence victims. Beauty: Physically, she was considered to be an extremely beautiful woman,(Supermodel status) despite her "different" appearance. Appearances }} References Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:SHIELD members Category:Avengers members Category:Lawyers Category:Actors Category:Bounty hunters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:Banner family Category:Alcoholics